Morgana
Morgan le Fay, more commonly known as Morgana, is an ancient evil witch and the secondary antagonist in Part Three of Trollhunters, but was eventually revealed to be the hidden true main antagonist, and presumably an upcoming antagonist of Wizards. History Backstory According to legend, Morgan le Fay was an ancient witch who lived in the dead rose filled forests of Bulgaria since before the creation of trolls and mortal humans. At some point, she became the apprentice of Merlin, with whom she experimented and developed all kinds of magical spells. But in time, she betrayed him and he became her sworn enemy, developing an intense hatred for the wizard for taking her left hand to forge the Amulet of Daylight. She subsequently utilized an emerald prosthetic to replace it. Craving chaos, Morgana sowed the seeds of conflict between humans and trolls, which would lead up to the birth of Gunmar. Her ultimate goal was to create the Eternal Night, which would cover the world in permanent darkness to ensure Gunmar and his Gumm-Gumm Army could conquer it without fear of the sun. In reality, however, she wished to bring forth the Night Eternal to spread chaos and darkness everywhere just so she could take over the world herself. In 1297 AD, Angor Rot sought out Morgana, asking for the magic to help him protect his village from Gunmar's War for the Surface Lands and offered a piece of his living stone in exchange. However, the Pale Lady double-crossed Angor Rot, granting him the power he sought but turned his offering into the Inferna Copula, a magic ring that housed the troll's soul. With it, she commanded Angor Rot to kill Merlin's Trollhunters. At some point, Baba Yaga lost the Inferna Copula, which eventually found its way into Stricklander's hands, who then used it to do his own evil for the Janus Order. Things came at a head during the first Battle of Killahead Bridge. Unseen by the trolls fighting over the bridge, Morgana engaged Merlin an epic duel for the fate of the world. Merlin managed to triumph over Morgana, imprisoning her within the Heartstone beneath what would later be called Arcadia, at the cost of most of his magic. Unaware to Merlin, who fell asleep in his tomb, Morgana remained awake as she plotted her revenge on Merlin and his Trollhunters, as well as bringing forth the Eternal Night once more. Trollhunters (Part Two) Morgana continues her career for Gunmar by guiding the decisions of The Janus Order, speaking to them through an old turntable, but abandons them after the return of Gunmar, who has taken over Trollmarket. while she is being possessed by Morgana]] Claire's Shadow Staff, after being strained in the escape from Gunmar, linked Claire to the Pale Lady, in which the witch received the deceased Angor Rot's head in order to revive him and thus be free of her imprisonment. Trollhunters (Part Three) Calling to Gunmar Morgana calls out through the Janus Order's phonograph that she will return and is heard by Dictatious who brings the development to Queen Usurna. However, believing Morgana to be a distraction Usurna casts the phonograph into the Deep and cows Dictatious into silence. Even so, Morgana is able to communicate with Gunmar through a book in Blinky's library, revealing the location of her shrine in Bulgaria. When Gunmar arrives at the shrine, Morgana has Claire pass him Angor's head, promising her champion would provide the means to bring about the Eternal Night. Additionally, she reveals to Gunmar that Dictatious is but a mere fraud pretending to be her seer, to his great dismay. Possessing Claire She later uses her connection to Claire to possess her in order to kill the current Trollhunter, Jim Lake. She fails and is subdued by Jim and Toby who seek help from Strickler and Blinky. Despite mocking them and trying to distract them through Claire's body, Morgana is ignored and kept subdued as Strickler and Blinky open a portal into the Shadow Realm to send the boys to find Claire's spirit before she is lost forever. Morgana tries to trick Strickler into closing the portal and very nearly succeeds, but the boys successfully bring Claire back, who regains her body from Morgana and severs the Eldritch Queen's connection to the Shadow Staff (while, in the process, retain a few of the witch's memories and knowledge of magic). Morgana later appears as a spirit once Gunmar, a mind-controlled Draal, and a captive AAARRRGGHH!!! arrive at the Temple of Aysa-Thoon. Gunmar presents her with Angor's eye, which she uses to resurrect her assassin, restoring his soul along with portions of her own. Restored, Angor vows to finish the Trollhunter once and for all. Taking note of the fallen Gumm-Gumm, Morgana instructs the two evil trolls to use AAARRRGGHH!!! as bait to set a trap for the Trollhunters. Freedom When Gunmar retrieves the Staff of Avalon from Merlin's tomb, a wisp reveals that Morgana is in fact imprisoned in a hidden chamber beneath the Heartstone. Subsequently, when Angor returns to Trollmarket to confront Gunmar for abandoning him, Morgana spoke to her champion, reminding him of whom he truly serves, but threatens to destroy him if he wavers. Gunmar then attempted to use the staff to free Morgana, only to discover that only human hands may wield the staff. Thus, he forces Stricklander to free Morgana. Finally free after centuries of imprisonment, Morgana began her preparations to create the Eternal Night, starting with indiscriminately killing several Gumm-Gumms to use their remains in her spell. As Gunmar gave a speech proclaiming trollkind's imminent victory, Morgana privately confides in Angor that Gunmar is merely a pawn that can be easily disposed of. Morgana soon unleashed the Eternal Night, creating a fiery twister that destroyed the Heartstone and blotted out the sun, allowing the Gumm-Gumms to invade Arcadia and beginning the Eternal Night War. Merlin and AAARRRGGHH!!! attempt to ambush her, managing to regain the staff, only to discover that Morgana had already drained it of its power, having to siphon most of Merlin's magic for herself. Morgana proceeded to brutalize Merlin, only for AAARRRGGHH!!! to summon the spirits of past Trollhunters, who possess the Gumm-Gumms guarding Trollmarket and begin attacking Morgana. Confronting the Trollhunters Presumably dispatching all the possessed Gumm-Gumms, Morgana proceeded to Arcadia to confront Jim, who had just killed Gunmar, throwing him from Arcadia square to the bridge and began ruthlessly attacking him. When asked what her problem was with him, she spitefully revealed that Merlin took her left hand to forge his amulet and attempted to cast him into the fire, only for Toby to appear out of a portal and save him. Morgana soon found herself beset by the Trollhunters from all sides. Growing irritated, she magically restrained them all and was seconds away from killing Jim, until Angor arrives. Pleased to see her champion, she offered the final blow against Jim to him. Angor then charged, but instead of stabbing Jim, he punches Morgana (shocking everyone), declaring that he's no one's pawn. Realizing that the Trollhunter has turned her champion against her, Morgana demanded to know what he said to him and struck Jim before battling Angor, who told her that the Trollhunter reminded him who he once was. Her former assassin managed to restrain her, allowing Jim to run his sword them both through. However, Morgana taunted that the Sword of Eclipse only worked on trolls and that she couldn't be killed before she destroys Jim's sword. She then cast a deadly spell in an effort to kill the Trollhunters, only for Jim to take the full blast of her attack, which severely injured him. Banished to the Shadow Realm Angor then spotted the Shadow Staff and urged Claire to use it. As Claire opened a portal to the Shadow Realm and attempted to force Morgana through, the Pale Lady destroys Angor, forcing Claire to shove her through the portal herself. Unperturbed, Morgana magically snared Claire as she attempted to escape back to Arcadia through a small rift. Claire then orders Toby to destroy the Shadow Staff, which causes an explosion of dark energy that forces Morgana to release Claire, enabling Blinky to pull her out, while Morgana remained trapped in the Shadow Realm forever. In the process, she loses all of Merlin's magic she has taken and Merlin himself regains them, enabling him to finally end Morgana's Eternal Night apocalypse once and for all. Morgana's fate is left unknown after the Trollhunters trapped her in the Shadow Realm, but she most likely could still be alive. 3Below (Part Two) Mentions In the beginning of "Moving Day", when Eli shows Toby his bulletin board section of 'wizards', Toby mentions that he's met a couple, referring to Merlin and Morgana. Morgana was later mentioned by Toby again when he compares her to the god-induced Morando, believing that he was more powerful than the evil witch. Physical Appearance Despite her immortal age, Morgana is a strikingly beautiful witch, even Toby was briefly awestruck by her beauty. Her face is barely seen through her helmet, but she has green eyes and appears to have black hair. Her armor is a gold suit of woman knight's armor, complete with a breastplate (the chest area), pauldrons (the shoulder areas), vambraces (the forearm areas), cuisses (the thigh areas), poleyns (the knee areas), greaves (the leg areas), and sabatons (the feet areas) with gold trimmings. It even has a green cape attached to the pauldrons. Underneath the armor, there is dark gold inner layer. Her armor also includes a large helmet that hides her hair and most of her face (excluding her eyes and mouth). Encrusted at the center of her helmet is a green diamond, similar to Merlin's, which likely shows her status as a witch. On her right hand are gold claw finger ring tips. She has a green emerald prosthetic where her left hand should be, as it was taken from her by Merlin to make the Amulet of Daylight. Personality Morgana is a being of pure evil. She is abusive, cruel, sadistic, and treacherous, such as when she first met Angor Rot who came to her seeking power to protect his people, only to lose his soul to her, giving her control of him and then sending him to kill Merlin's champions, the Trollhunters (and to some extent, Merlin himself). Along with her cruelty, she is full of spite, as she extends her hatred of Merlin towards his Trollhunters for their association with him. Part of this is because the Amulet of Daylight was made from her left hand, which was taken from her by Merlin. She is megalomaniacal with an insatiable hunger for power and any allegiances she makes she will easily break once she decides her allies (whom she really regards as pawns) to be of no use to her anymore, as she said so to Angor Rot where Gunmar was concerned. She even planned on disposing Gunmar herself (even if Jim doesn't) once he and his army have completed in taking over the world for her. Morgana first appeared to have some sort of affinity for trolls, as she sought to bring about the Eternal Night to relieve them of their petrifying weakness to the sun. However, she had no qualms destroying several Gumm-Gumms to use their dust in order to begin this fiendish ritual, which greatly disturbed Angor Rot. This implies that she does not truly care about trolls and actually wanted to bring forth the Eternal Night just so she could spread chaos everywhere and take over the world herself, using the Gumm-Gumms to do so. In fact, Merlin reveals that Morgana, who completely craves chaos and power, was the one who orchestrated the strife between humans and trolls that lead to the birth of Gunmar in the first place. She did, however, show an ounce of emotion when she lost her champion to the good guys at the last minute. Powers & Abilities Powers * Magically Enhanced Physiology: As an ancient sorceress, Morgana's magic enhances her physiology beyond that of a normal human. ** Enhanced Strength: Morgana is clearly stronger than a normal human. ** Invulnerability: Morgana has shown high invulnerability, even more so than Merlin. She has withstood multiple strong blows from AAARRRGGHH!!! with no signs of injury (but briefly fatigued), took in many direct hits from Blinky's Dwärkstones, and didn't even incinerate when he threw her into the Eternal Night funnel. It's unknown if it's because of her magic or her armor protecting her, but most likely both. ** Enhanced Reflexes: Morgana is able to react faster than a normal human. * Magic: Morgana is an ancient and very powerful sorceress, being able to rival her old master, Merlin. After receiving many of Merlin's teachings, Morgana fell into dark magic and turned into the Mistress of Shadows, a black magic wielder linked to the Shadow Realm. The color of her magic is golden yellow. ** Shadow Realm Portal Spell [Drooma katorth-a myntarth-a klar]: With the Shadow Staff, Morgana is able to conjure a portal capable of sucking anything into the Shadow Realm. ** Shadow Staff Controlling Spell [Azazazuth-Kinekh-Thoon] (formerly): Morgana was able to control her Skathe-Hrün with her thoughts, and she could apparently feel if it ever gets touched. However, she loses her control over the staff after Claire severs her connection with it. ** Eternal Night Inducing Spell [Dwo Krost dan otzulak aka emp el-kloka emp bruzi]: With the Staff of Avalon and the dust of the Gumm-Gumms, Morgana is capable of manifesting the Eternal Night and create an eclipse that prevents the sun from ever rising, as well as protect the trolls from natural sunlight. ** Magic Blasts: Morgana is able to fire continuous blasts of yellow magic, capable of great damage. After taking Merlin's magic, her blasts were powerful enough to take out a bridge while she restrained the Trollhunters (minus Jim, who most likely shielded himself). She can even fire multiple blasts from just one hand, like she did to the Gumm-Gumms. ** Magic Absorption: Morgana was able to absorb all of Merlin's magic from his Staff of Avalon, enough to render it useless and make herself stronger than him. Even when Merlin briefly absorbed a little of his magic and blast it back at her, she merely reabsorbed it while being thrown back just a few feet. ** Flight: Morgana is able to levitate and fly at great speeds. ** Telekinesis: Morgana can move and hurtle things with her thoughts. Her telekinesis often appears as a yellow whip. The strength of her telekinesis is shown capable of thrusting AAARRRGGHH!!! several feet away and restraining her opponents. She can also cause agony on her victims by merely clenching her hand into a fist, like she did with Jim. ** Corruption: She is able to influence and corrupt the mind of others, like she did with Claire and later Strickler (before Blinky intervened). She even cursed Angor Rot's soul and turned him unwillingly evil. ** Shapeshifting: In "The Exorcism of Claire Nunez", while possessing Claire, Morgana was able to take on the appearance of Barbara Lake to persuade Strickler easier. However, she's never been seen changing her form in person, but she most likely can. ** Weapon Conjuring: Morgana is able to conjure weapons with her magic. *** Knife Conjuring: She can conjure knifes for combat. *** Whip Conjuring: While also connected with her telekinesis, she can even conjure whips. ** Power Bestowal: As an ancient and powerful witch, Morgana is able to bestow some of her magical powers to another being, like she did with Angor Rot during their trade. It is also a possibility that she can (intentionally or unintentionally) share some of her immortality with another, as she most likely did with Claire. ** Resurrection: Morgana is able to bring Angor Rot back from the dead, as well as restore his own soul. *** Soul Sharing: While she bestowed Angor his soul back, she also gave him a tad of her own, which was likely meant to help him heal physically and mentally. ** Possession: After Claire uses a massive portal with the Shadow Staff, Morgana gained access of possessing Claire, trapping her soul in the Shadow Realm, and even use most of her limited magic through her body. She also unintentionally gave Claire some of her powers while they both fought for control of Claire's body and the Shadow Staff. ** Astral Projection: Despite her imprisonment, Morgana's spirit remained awake as she can appear as a yellow flaming-like spirit form of herself in locations dedicated to herself, such as the Temple of Aysa-Thoon. ** Immortality: Morgana is an ancient, immortal witch (as she lived for thousands of years without physically aging. She is unable to be killed by any mortal weapons, especially the Trollhunter's Eclipse Blade. Abilities * Swordsmanship: Morgana is briefly shown to be a skilled swordswoman when she wielded the Staff of Avalon, rivaling Merlin's ability. She has also been seen wielding her knives against Angor Rot during their brief fight. * Manipulation: Morgana is able to use her lies and magic to persuade most people, even her allies, into joining her cause by promising a reward for their works. * Tactician: Morgana is a cunning and ruthless witch. After Merlin imprisoned her, she spent the next hundreds of years plotting her revenge and bring forth the Eternal Night through the use of the Gumm-Gumms and the Janus Order. * Craftsmanship: Apparently, like Merlin, Morgana is also skilled at crafting ancient artifacts. Using her link to the Shadow Realm, she created a powerful relic capable of communicating with that realm: the Skathe-Hrün. She also created the Inferna Copula which held Angor’s soul and allowed her to control him. Weaknesses * The Shadow Staff: Although not exactly a weakness (if she ever showed having one), the destruction of the Shadow Staff (which is of her own creation) led to her ultimate downfall while she was still inside the Shadow Realm. Equipment * Staff of Avalon (briefly): Morgana used Merlin's Staff of Avalon to begin the Eternal Night. She even managed to absorb all of its magic to render it useless when Merlin infiltrated Trollmarket. * Knives: Morgana can conjure dual knives with her magic. * Inferna Copula (formerly): After Angor Rot traded Morgana a stone carved from his body for magic, she creates the Inferna Copula to steal his soul and uses it to control him and forces him to kill Merlin's Trollhunters. It's currently unknown how she lost the ring. Relationships Merlin "I spit on his name as I spit on his grave! He thinks he can be rid of me? The fool! I will erase his name and ''all of his creations!" -Morgana in "The Exorcism of Claire Nunez" Morgana was once Merlin's apprentice. However, when Morgana began to go down a dark path, Merlin took her left hand to craft the Amulet of Daylight, causing the witch to turn spiteful towards her former master. Her hatred for the wizard extends towards his Trollhunters as well and has been dueling Merlin for centuries until he finally locks her away underneath Heartstone Trollmarket under what would later be called Arcadia Oaks. During the Eternal Night, Morgana steals Merlin's magic and brutally attacks him, until AAARRRGGHH!!! intervenes with the spirits of deceased Trollhunters. Angor Rot "''You are my champion. You shall stand by my side when the world becomes mine." -Morgana to Angor in "The Eternal Knight: Part 1" During a flashback in "It's About Time", Angor Rot turns to Morgana and trades his own living stone for magic so he can protect his people. However, while Morgana did give him magic, she also stole his soul and placed it into the Inferna Copula so she could control and use him to kill Merlin's Trollhunters. While Morgana showed a little affinity for Angor and calls him her "champion", it's clear that she was only using him since the beginning, until Jim helped Angor see the error of his ways. He finally turns against the witch who cursed his soul in the first place. Gunmar "Gunmar is a ''pawn: a brute, to get what I want. In time, he will be disposed of''." -Morgana to Angor Rot about her view of Gunmar in "The Eternal Knight: Part 1" Morgana confirms to Angor that she merely sees Gunmar as a pawn who can easily be disposed of once she got what she wanted, despite how much she has helped him bring forth the Eternal Night. Claire Nuñez "As for you, my child, we are linked now. Now and for all of time. Your essence and mind, we are ''one." -Morgana to Claire at the end of "In the Hall of the Gumm-Gumm King" Morgana uses Claire as her own puppet and vessel to help give Gunmar advise on how to bring the Eternal Night. Once she completely possesses Claire, she uses her staff to kill Jim, until he journeys into the Shadow Realm to save Claire's spirit. During this, Claire fights for the control of the Shadow Staff while, in the process, retain a few of Morgana's memories and spells. Morgana seemed mildly impressed by Claire's strong resistance, yet toys with her when she tries to force her out. They hold a strong animosity towards each other afterwards to the point where Claire tries to trap Morgana in the Shadow Realm. Jim Lake Jr. "''YOU! WHAT DID YOU TELL HIM?!" -Morgana to Jim after Angor Rot betrays her in "The Eternal Knight: Part 2" Morgana absolutely despises Jim, due to his status as Merlin's Trollhunter, one of the amulet's chosen champions she has been indirectly killing for years. Jim expresses why she hated him so much, and she spitefully reveals that Merlin took her left hand in order to craft his Amulet of Daylight before she mercilessly tries to kill him on sight. Her hatred of Jim has likely grown after she learned that he convinced Angor Rot to turn against her by reminding him of the hero he used to be. Toby Domzalski Morgana has very little interaction with Toby. However, it's clear she thinks of him as a fool. Toby once tried to fearfully introduce himself to her, but she toys him with her magic, unprovoked. When he finally sees her in person, Toby was dazed by Morgana's beauty (which he quickly waved aside when he receives dirty looks from Claire and Jim). Stricklander Stricklander is one of Morgana's changelings she created for the Gumm-Gumms to spy on the human world. She calls him a traitor when he helps Jim and his friends rescue Claire from her possession. Morgana later tries to persuade Strickler into dropping the staff by becoming Barbara and offering to give her love to him, which was almost successful, before Blinky's intervention. Quotes Main article: Morgana/Quotes Episode Appearances Trivia * She is based on Morgan Le Fay from the Arthurian tales. * She is the fourth female major antagonist to appear in the series, along with Nomura (who reformed), Gladys, and Queen Usurna. * Although Gunmar has been promoted and mentioned most often, Morgana is actually the true villain of the Trollhunters installment as she is the final antagonist to be defeated. ** Interestingly, Morgana is the foremost villain in the Tales of Arcadia trilogy as her betrayal of Merlin would lead to many events in the installments: *** She craved chaos and begun the conflict between humans and trolls, which would lead to the birth of Gunmar, the main antagonist of Trollhunters. *** She corrupted Angor Rot into becoming her slave with the Inferna Copula, and forced him to kill many of Merlin's Trollhunters instead of helping him aid in his struggle against Gunmar's War of the Surface Lands. *** Her Eternal Night War gave Zeron Alpha and the first Omen time to help General Morando reprogram the Mothership into retrieving the royal life cores to him. *** The start of her Eternal Night helped Morando enter Heartstone Trollmarket without a Horngazel. * Although not officially confirmed yet, Morgana is rumored and speculated to appear in the upcoming Wizards installment. It is unknown if she would be a major antagonist (which will prove that she is still alive) or a posthumous antagonist (proving that she is dead and/or sealed away in the Shadow Realm forever). ** If true, this would also mean that Morgana will be the first (and only) major antagonist to appear in more than one installment of the trilogy (Gunmar technically doesn't count since he only appeared in 3Below as a mere cameo). Plus, Morgana has been mentioned once in 3Below by Toby during "A Glorious End, Part Two". * Morgana is the first villain in the Tales of Arcadia trilogy to be Pure Evil, followed by General Morando (the main antagonist of 3Below). ** Morgana is also one of the seven most evil DreamWorks Animation villains, along with General Morando, Grimmel the Grisly (How to Train Your Dragon 3), Drago Bludvist (How to Train Your Dragon 2), Commander Sendak (Voltron: Legendary Defender), D-Stroy (Dinotrux: Supercharged), and General Mandible (Antz). Gallery Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Trollhunters Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Wizards